


After the Preliminaries

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Iruka had to leave the preliminaries before the first match even started. So, Kakashi tells him what he missed.





	After the Preliminaries

Iruka moved to stand next to Kakashi as Sasuke and his opponent prepared to fight.

“What happened to Sakura’s hair?” The brunette asked softly.

“Hmm... I didn’t ask,” Kakashi replied cocking his head to one side, studying the girl that was standing a few feet away from him.

Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi turned and smiled at the other man.

“Should I expect to see you out my window tonight?” Iruka whispered the question.

Kakashi nodded before speaking.

“Unless things get finished here early enough,” he said.

“First one home makes dinner?” Iruka suggested.

Kakashi nodded.

Iruka left, he had to get back to the Academy. Another teacher was covering his class while he was needed. He wished he could stay and watch the matches, but Kakashi would tell him what happened tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka left the Academy as soon as all the kids were gone. He didn’t have to work the mission desk this evening, so he went straight home to find Kakashi fixing dinner.

“It’s almost done,” the silver-haired man said smiling at Iruka. His mask was down so Iruka walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

“Wonderful, and you can tell me about what happened at the matches after I had to leave,” Iruka said. He took off his sandals and hung his vest on the hook next to Kakashi's.

The two of them finished preparing dinner and sat down to eat.

"So, what did I miss?" Iruka asked.

"Well... Sakura and Ino stared at each other. Did some dramatic girl yelling. Then knocked each other out," Kakashi began.

"Sounds pretty average for those two," Iruka said.

“Ino made this dramatic move where she cut her hair. Is there something I’m missing with the dual haircuts?”

“I have no idea. You should probably ask Sakura why she cut her hair and see what she says.”

"Sounds boring. Anyways, Neji almost killed Hinata."

"That's horrible! Will she be alright?"

“Kurenai said she will recover. We had to stop the match. What do you know about the Hyuga clan?” Kakashi asked.

“Probably as much as you do. They’re pretty secretive about most things. I know that Hinata was part of the main family. Neji is her cousin, I think. I didn’t have Neji in class. Just Hinata.”

"Hmmm,” Kakashi hummed.

“What else happened?” Iruka asked.

"Shikamaru won without moving too much."

"That's Shikamaru for you,” Iruka said with a smile.

“Asuma claims that the kid is a genius.”

“Oh, Shikamaru is. His test scores don’t show it, but he is. He’s a good kid. Lazy as hell, but smart.”

“I’m jealous. I want him on my team.”

“You got Sasuke, he’s smart.”

“But he’s broody. I want the lazy one,” Kakashi whined. Iruka had to smile at the fact that one of the most feared ninjas was whining.

“Tough shit,” Iruka said with a grin.

"You’re so mean. Okay, that sand ninja, Gaara, shattered Lee's arm and leg."

"Poor Lee!"

“Yeah. Things don’t look good for him. Guy is really upset.”

“I can imagine.”

Kakashi nodded before continuing.

"Choji and Tenten both lost their matches but weren't too horribly wounded. Sasuke won his match, of course. Shino also won his match. Aburames are usually underestimated. Always bet on the bugs."

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Oh, he passed gas in Kiba's face and won the match," Kakashi replied with a straight face. He started laughing as soon as Iruka did.

When they both finally stopped laughing, Iruka spoke again.

“So, what now?” He asked.

“The winners have the next month to train then more matches,” Kakashi answered.

“You have to train Naruto and Sasuke?”

“Yeah, well, about that...” Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You might as well tell me, you know Naruto will.”

“I’m going to train Sasuke. I got someone else to train Naruto.”

“Oh, who?”

“Ebisu.”

Iruka started laughing again.

“That is going to end horribly!” He said, still laughing.

“Why? Ebisu is a tutor. He’s been training the Hokage’s grandson for awhile now.”

“Konohamaru,” Iruka corrected.

“I don’t even get a gold star for remembering all those other kids’ names?”

“Nope.” 

“Okay, fine, he’s been training Konohamaru for a while now. But since he’s at the Academy now, Ebisu has some free time.”

“Naruto thinks he’s a pervert, and Ebisu tends to just see the Nine-Tails, not Naruto.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, Genius.”

“Fuck. I don’t have time to find anyone else. Ebisu was pretty much the last resort," Kakashi sighed.

“You don’t have time?”

“Oh. Did I forget to mention that Sasuke and I will be out of the village for his training?” Kakashi asked trying to look innocent.

“Yeah, you did.”

“It’ll only be a month. And you only have to worry about me tying him to a tree or something.”

“We had this talk,” Iruka said with a smile.

“I know, I know. Don’t tie your students to trees,” Kakashi said rolling his eye. “You take all the fun out of teaching, you know that?”

“Oh, beating them up all the time just isn’t enough for you? Now you want to tie them to trees.”

“Just one.”

Iruka laughed.

“I don’t suppose you could ask around for someone to train Naruto if Ebisu proves unreliable? People like you more so they might agree if you ask,” Kakashi said.

“I’ll ask around. Anko might agree to help him out if it means one of us will owe her a favor.”

“You can owe her a favor.”

“Nope. You screwed up, you will owe her.”

“Fine. There’s something else,” Kakashi said.

“Oh?”

“The Hokage gave me permission to tell you something. This is classified information, but the Third gave me permission to tell you. Just don’t go spreading it around,” Kakashi began.

“Of course,” Iruka said.

“During the second trial, Orochimaru gave Sasuke a curse mark,” Kakashi said.

Iruka froze.

“I sealed it.”

“Orochimaru’s in the village?” Iruka whispered.

“I doubt he stuck around. His spy killed the Anbu I placed to guard Sasuke though.”

“Spy? There’s a spy?”

“Kabuto.”

“And you’re leaving the village for a month? Orochimaru was in the village and he had a spy, and you’re just going to leave?”

“Calm down. I won’t be that far, and Guy knows where I will be,” Kakashi said. “If something happens, he’ll come get me. I’m also going to send one of the dogs to check in routinely.”

“We really need to work on your news giving skills,” Iruka said.

“I thought I did well. Led up to the bad news with various bits of good news,” Kakashi said.

“You’re supposed to end with some good news.”

“Oh, I don’t have to leave until tomorrow. Is that good enough? And I have nothing to do but spend time with you," Kakashi said with a smile.

“That is great news,” Iruka said returning the smile.

“Yeah, so let’s get naked and get into the bedroom before Naruto shows up and ruins all my plans.”

Iruka laughed and followed Kakashi to the bedroom. He’d take care of the mess from dinner later. Or make Kakashi do it. Right now he had something more important to take care of before Naruto did show up demanding celebratory ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I screwed up any details. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
